This core facility will provide service in DNA cloning, site-directed mutagenesis, overexpression of recombinant apolipoproteins and mutants in E. Coli, and production of gene constructs to produce transgenic mice. Project 1 requires a large number of site-directed mutants of apo-A-I for structural and functional analyses. Project 8 requires construction and overexpression of partial or complete domains of apoB in E. Coli for biophysical studies. Project 10 requires construction of genes to overexpress peptides and apolipoproteins in mice.